


Kaleidoscope Candles

by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp



Series: Long Gone [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU where Luke is not the only Jedi being trained, Alien species and animals, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Both major and obscure canon characters, Categories and warnings subject to change as new things are posted, Character Interaction, Character Study, Collection of oneshots and short fics, Drama, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, I am a total Star Wars wildlife fangirl and it shows, In spite of what I chose for the rating these are mostly gen-ish, Jedi, Jedi Leia, Long-lost relatives and misfit families of choice, Mara and Scout (from Legends) are sisters in this universe, Mostly set in pre-ESB to pre-ROTJ era so far, Naboo culture headcanons, Original Character(s), Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Rebel Alliance, Romance, See tags and chapter prefaces for new chapter content information, Sequels/prequels/midquels to Long Gone, Sheev is going to be pissed, Supernatural Elements, Tags Contain Spoilers, The Rebels are overrun with Padawans and random Force adepts, Where did all these baby Jedi come from and why won't they get off the Empire's lawn?, Will not always be in chronological order, Worldbuilding, world-building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short stories from the alternate universe established in Long Gone. Include sequels and midquels (and may also include prequels.) Most are set in the Rebellion era. Not in chronological order. Will continue to add new short stories as they are written. </p>
<p>Re-posted here from TFN forums (my handle there is Kahara.) Note: TAGS CONTAIN SPOILERS. So if you haven't read this before, be aware of that!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illumination

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to Nyota’s Heart from TFN, who helped me pick the title and is beta reading for this collection. She reminded me of the word “kaleidoscope”, while “candles” was inspired by the wonderful lines in the Revenge of the Sith novelization by Matthew Stover. “Love is more than a candle.”

**** Title: Illumination   
  
**Summary** **** **** : Leia grew up recalling just enough to yearn for more information about her biological mother. Now she and Luke have a chance, however brief, to meet Padmé.    
  
(A/N: This tale includes a little bit of the twins’ conversation with Amidala’s ghost that we saw but did not hear at the end of  _ Long Gone _ .)   
  
** Timeframe:  ** Saga (4 ABY; pre-ROTJ time frame)   
** Length: ~  ** 1,400 words   
** Genre:  ** AU, character interaction, family   
** Characters: ** Padmé Amidala, Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Breha Organa (mentioned)   
  
  
  
_ Dantooine, 4 ABY _  
  
Her mother is beautiful and a little sad, as Leia has always remembered her. She feels a rush of relief, knowing that her impossible memories must have held a shred of the reality after all. Leia had been adopted as a newborn. Her parents believed her when she told them about the mental picture she had of her mother. But she had begun, as she grew older, to suspect that it was their kindness that made them accept it. They wanted Leia to remember the woman who must have been a very dear friend of theirs. No one would tell her much – it was discouraging – but she could feel them missing her, more quietly and with less confusion than Leia did.   
  
It astounds her to see her mother’s face just as she knew it would be, even though her form has the eerie transparency of a Force spirit.   
  
Leia has found that she can speak now without her breath hitching too much, and so she does.   
  
“Every summer, Breha took me to the water gardens when the moonfire lotuses came into bloom. She said – one time – I thought – that they were yours.”   
  
Padmé smiles, and Leia suddenly aches in her heart worse than ever. But it is not the hollow kind of ache. She can live with that. It helps a little that she can feel some of the same feelings emanating from Luke, the “if only” mixed with wonder.   
  
“The festival of Zeunuran was my favorite growing up on Naboo. The adults had to get dressed up in costume and perform songs and dances, but we children were allowed to run around and go down to Shiraya’s gardens first, before all the lights and ceremonies. Our parents would give us moss lanterns. The child who spotted the first flowering lotus of the season got to ask for a wish, of course.”   
  
“So, did you ever get a wish?” Luke is wide-eyed, fascinated by this apparition of their lost family. Padmé must have looked like that once, Leia thinks. Suddenly, she finds it easy to imagine this glowing spirit as a young child enlivened by the hope to catch a glimpse of that first night-blooming flower.   
  
“Yes, I did.”   
  
The twins wait a moment. Leia breaks first.    
  
“All right, out with it,” she demands playfully. The three of them lean in close for the revelation.    
  
Their mother grins in a conspiratorial way and says softly, “Can’t tell you! It has to be a secret or it might not work.”   
  
Luke is the one who bursts out laughing first, but soon they are all clutching their sides. There is something about the sheer childishness of it, Leia thinks. She feels lighter than air.    
  
“If it might not work, does that mean you never got… what it was that you wished for?”    
  
She wonders then if she should not have asked, but Padmé’s mirth seems unaffected.   
  
“I honestly don’t know, Leia. I was a very ambitious youngling and it was not a specific kind of wish. If it’s still doing something out there, it’s probably like any other dream that people have. There’s no telling what the other end of it would look like. So.” Padmé makes the “quiet” gesture and grins again. “But I did know someone who got her wish.”   
  
“Zeunuran was not only a children’s festival, and it was not only they who got a turn to ask for something. There was a ritual for the adults as well, particularly for young people who hoped to find their true love.” She half-smiles. “I never made it to that one. My life became very busy in the years when most girls would ask Shiraya’s aid. Later, I had already found all that I would have asked for and so there was no need.    
  
“However, when I was working with the Refugee Relief Movement I became friends with one of the teaching volunteers from Alderaan. When the festival came around, I helped her sneak into the ceremonies to make her wish. It must have worked for her. The next year, when she came to visit she had married that handsome man I’d seen in the pictures she kept on her desk – and they were clearly very happy. Those two couldn’t take their eyes off each other. They seemed to be joined at the soul, every time I saw them.”    
  
Leia blinks. She knows instinctively who Padmé must be talking about, but –   
  
“But Breha and Bail had their marriage arranged by their families. Their engagement was long; I remember Breha saying that. They both were working on their causes and moved the time forward. So they had to have already been planning that when you knew her. I’m a little confused.” She looks at Padmé for some clue and sees another smile crinkling at the corners of her mother’s eyes.   
  
“Well, yes. Because of all that, I felt that Breha needed that wish all the more. She was clearly head-over-heels for Bail in her own way. That meant that she was sensible and calm, and I am pretty sure that he was as aware of the extent of her feelings as he was of the finer points of swoop racing. The Zeunuran ceremony would be just the thing to give a bit of a nudge – to fate or to Breha’s expressiveness. So I talked her into it.”   
  
“Of course you did.” The laugh bubbles up before Leia knows it’s there. She is beginning to think that she has at least some of the measure of her mother. Padmé Amidala Naberrie Skywalker is gentle, kind, charismatic, and the distilled essence of trouble. It is not that hard for Leia to imagine now that this might be the woman who talked Yoda into reconsidering his plans.   
  
“I did not see much of Breha during the Zeunuran celebration, since the girls and boys my age were helping out with the lights. But I met up with her afterwards, and she looked like the pittin that ate the summerbird. Her hair was all wet and her clothes were splattered with mud, but she didn’t seem to mind at all.    
  
“She told me she had found the flower – but while she was leaning over and wishing with all her concentration, an ollopom she hadn’t seen resting in the water nearby took a sudden dive and splashed her. I would have felt terrible for bringing her there, but Breha said it was the best possible luck. She said that it was just what she had needed, to find this unexpected life form hidden among all the ornamental flowers and fountains. That small creature disguised as an ordinary pom petal was what held the meaning for her Alderaanian heart.”   
  
The thought of regal Breha encountering the ollopom makes Leia smile, and she can hear Luke laughing as well at the flash of imagery she sends to him. Her mother – having such a connection to both Padmé and Breha, she cannot bring herself to call only one “real” – possessed a wisdom that allowed her to find joy in things others would have passed without a second thought.    
  
“She would have liked Dantooine.” She is surprised to find that the words are not as difficult as she would have thought. Leia has not spoken about her parents at any length in some time. The purple-hued landscape around her is not the most impressive at first glance, but a closer look reveals subtle variations in the terrain and vegetation.    
  
“Yes, I think she would as well. Breha used to make pictures of the landscape when I knew her on Naboo. They weren’t holographic; it was an antique device she had from home. The machine recorded the images on a kind of thin flimsy, and then later they could be transformed into larger pictures.”   
  
“Photographs. She preferred the way that the colors turned out.” Sometimes Leia wishes that she could find one or two of those lost photographs, which sometimes seemed to capture the qualities that eluded the more technologically advanced and accurate holograms.   
  
For a while, the three Skywalkers watch the clouds go by overhead. Their time will eventually run short and Leia has to remind herself to let this meeting just be, before thinking of goodbyes. There is no power that would allow her to store even a single moment the way she wants.   
  
There is the now, and when now passes into history it will become as imperfect and lovely as one of those old photographs. That will have to be enough.   
  
  
  
** Notes ** :   
  
The connection between Padmé’s remembered festival and the lotus flowers was inspired by her name. Most sources discussing Star Wars character names say Padmé was derived from the Sanskrit name Padma. ( [ http://www.behindthename.com/name/padma ](http://www.behindthename.com/name/padma) .)  It seems very likely, especially since Shmi Skywalker’s first name also resembles that of Lakshmi.   
  
You can see the real-world lotus plant at this Wikipedia page:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nelumbo_nucifera) . There are other plants referred to as lotuses, some more closely related than others. This species is the one that Padmé’s namesake refers to. Further information on the religious significance of the term in India here:  [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Padma_(attribute) ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Padma_\(attribute\)) .    
  
Shiraya ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shiraya ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Shiraya) )   
  
Night-blooming plants come in many species, including the night-blooming cereus ( [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night-blooming_cereus ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Night-blooming_cereus) ) and Egyptian white water-lily ( [ https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymphaea_lotus ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nymphaea_lotus) .)   
  
Refugee Relief Movement ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Refugee_Relief_Movement ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Refugee_Relief_Movement) )   
  
Pittin ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pittin ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pittin) ): common household pets with a carnivorous diet.    
  
Summerbird ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow-tailed_summerbird ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Yellow-tailed_summerbird) )   
  
Ollopom ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ollopom ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ollopom) )   
  
Pom petal ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pom_Petal ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pom_Petal) )


	2. Can't Look Away (Part 1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Becoming Luke’s friend was supposed to be a self-imposed check against her conditioning. Mara just didn’t want to end up killing him – not literally – and that was all. Mostly all. But things didn’t stay that simple, and the string of confrontations with the Empire seems to be growing ever more dangerous.
> 
> L/M ‘ship story set on Echo Base. Expect bad jokes, cavities, and more kissing and cuddling than usual in my stories. (Although there is no kissing in this first chapter. I don’t want to mislead anyone. :p)

**Timeframe** : Saga (about 2.5-3 ABY; ESB-ish time frame)  
**Length** : ~ 2,900 words – Part 1 (~ 5,900 words in the complete story)  
**Genre** : AU, romance, character interaction, family  
**Characters** : Mara Jade, Luke Skywalker, Scout, Ahsoka Tano; mentions of Artoo and others

Parts 2 and 3 mention/feature more characters (Cilghal, Korto Vos, Runab Ehata (OC), Han Solo, Leia Organa, Dusque Mistflier, Andoorni Hui, Aurin Leith, Nyinahl (OC), Yoda, Corwin Shelvay, Fable Astin, Rachi Sitra, Wuwuhuul)

 

 **Part 1/3**  
  
There is a terrible racket coming from inside the charred X-wing fighter. Mara can just make out a few words in the litany of Huttese obscenity over the clanking of tools and occasional thumps of things being dropped.  
  
“Artoo, will you get that? Thanks.” Luke’s voice is weary and a little ragged in the aftermath of shouting into the comm throughout a raid on Imperial facilities at Toprawa. “Ugh. It looks like a womprat’s nest exploded in flames down here. Why do they put the inertial dampeners there? I want to punch an engineer I’ve never met. No. Anger leads to hate. I just want to make them muck out the tauntaun pens so they can think on what they’ve done.”  
  
She thumps the armored back of her gauntlet against the ship’s hull, creating a resounding _clang_ that clearly startles her prey.  
  
“Gack!”  
  
One foot vanishes and she can visualize her farmboy hanging upside down by one foot in there.  
  
“Luke Skywalker, you are an idiot.”  
  
“All lies and slander, whatever they said. Mara, you’re back!” He sounds perturbingly happy and she smacks the hull again, scowling.  
  
“They said that someone was treating his X-wing like a TIE fighter and playing scaredy-nuna with the Lord Darth Vader in a nebula run full of neebrays and space debris. And I know it’s true because _I was there and I saw you go off the scopes into never-come-back land_.” She can see the smoke of her words hanging in the air, caught and frozen for an instant in Hoth’s eternal winter before they fade. The words that she doesn’t use, too, written in the spaces between. “Afraid” is something that she will never say and never let anyone make her, no matter what. Ever.  
  
“Oh. That.”  
  
“That.” The stinging in her eyes is so easy to blame on the cold. Mara looks up when she feels a breeze of the Force playing at the hood of her jacket, drawing out a few flyaway strands of ginger hair that have escaped from their usual braid. Mara is fairly certain that Luke doesn’t even realize he does this sometimes when they meet. Just the soft brush of a summer wind against her face, as if to check that she’s really there and in one piece. She’s never mentioned it, in all truth embarrassed that she doesn’t want him to _not_ do it again.  
  
Her own usual means of greeting Luke is a little more prosaic. She likes to sneak up and suddenly activate the Force connection between them – one that her teachers say is unusually powerful for one between two Jedi Padawans who live mostly separate existences. It’s still amusing to make him jump, just as it was in the early days of their friendship. But actually part of it’s the fact that even with the startlement, he visibly lights up at the surprise. Mara can’t remember anyone ever looking so pleased just to see her face. Perhaps Scout, but that is a whole other story that still brings her feelings of remorse. Someday she’ll repay her sister’s faith in her, a vow that she keeps tucked away in the back of her mind. She knows it would only trouble Scout. The Mandalorian-Jedi works so hard to give her both training in the Force and a family. It would bother her to be the object of atonement – no matter how desperately Mara feels as though she needs it.  
  
At the soft thump of Luke’s feet landing on the ground, she steps forward and loops an arm around him in a friendly embrace. Mara breathes in, grounding herself in the smell of grease and leaning her head against his shoulder. Crazy blond idiot Jedi farmboy. Crazy brave, leading Vader’s pack of TIE fighters off the Rebel convoy. She stays there a bit longer than she really ought to, wanting to hold the moment.  
  
Luke is one of the few she has found she has a hugging kind of relationship with, as a side effect of all that they went through on Mimban and Wayland. Few still being an increase from the total of zero in most of her life, of course.  
  
All too soon, they disengage and step back. Mara tries not to notice that they both glance away for a second. There are a million and one reasons why they need to concentrate on other things, and why she in particular is no one to be getting herself involved in a relationship right now. They’re just two Rebel comrades, reunited after danger.  
  
She ignores that she can still feel Luke’s hand against her wrist – not quite holding hands and not quite not, either.  
  
He clears his throat. “So, how’s life with the Mandos?”  
  
“Excellent, actually.” She grins. It’s nice how easily that comes to her now.  
  
Scout, the Jedi sister Mara never knew she had, survived the Purges by living in hiding with Mij Gilamar and Ovolot Qail Uthan. She was adopted in the Mandalorian custom and carries a lot of the Mandalorian philosophy over into her theories on the Jedi way and in her fighting style. What all of this means for Mara is that being Scout’s sister by extension means acquiring a small clan of armor-wearing lunatics. Mandalorians: just another word for people who think that inventing new ways to blow things up faster and better is the height of family bonding.  
  
“We went on vacation a few weeks ago.”  
  
“Really, you’re all sightseeing when there’s a war on?” Luke laughs at her, his eyes full of mischief. “So, what went up in flames this time?”  
  
“Nothing. It was an ecological tour. We were developing an appreciation for the unique flora and wildlife of Vendaxa.”  
  
“Good grief, and you think I’m reckless.” She returns Luke’s stare evenly.  
  
“Vendaxa has a dense biome, which means a lot of plants, which means many substances not yet researched can be found there. Ovolot needed some materials for her research, and so off we went to see the lovely acklays in their natural surroundings. And to find a spiny little plant that grows as a symbiont on the underside of predatory mandragora flowers. Fun times.”  
  
As usual, Luke picks up on more than seems possible through that intuition of his. “The Candorian plague,” he murmurs softly, mindful of being overheard.  
  
“She thinks it can be used to synthesize stronger antibodies against it, yes.” Mara sees the compassion in his expression and has to turn away and stare at the walls of Echo Base for a minute. Of all the things she’d seen in her journeys that brought her away from the Empire, that had been one of the worst.  
  
“Good.” Mara feels a wave of warmth pulse through the link in the Force and returns an acknowledgement.  
  
She directs the subject away from plague and disaster. “I’m not going to be one of them in all those cultural particulars, I can tell you that much. But it’s been – a good experience, being with the Mandos for a while. It’s the first time I’ve ever been to a place where I actually make sense to people. They understand me in a way that no one else ever has, except for maybe some Jedi apprentice with a death wish.” That goes accompanied with a light elbow bump for emphasis. “And, thank the powers that be, Ovolot and Mij actually started out as members of normal Galactic society. So there’s a bit of a bridge there.”  
  
It’s something she is coming to love about the Mandos, the sense of belonging somewhere. Even if she is the peculiar half-Jedi cousin, there is nothing less extraordinary than a weird cousin among Mandalorians. Scout’s adopted brother Yenthrekk is some kind of sentient shellfish – species unknown and unfound in the _University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life_. The rest are mostly human or humanoid, but it’s nothing strange to them. And somehow, even their ancient animosity against the Jedi has been waived by years of exposure to Scout. Mara, in all of her sharp edges and lifelong sense of being the outsider, doesn’t quite know what to do with these people. But she’s glad to know them anyway.  
  
“Well, you’d best hold on to them, then.” There’s a flash of seriousness in his eyes before he moves on to teasing. “Mara the Mandalorian. I think you need a theme song.”  
  
For that, she exhales a lungfull of air and uses the Force to send the resulting ice crystals down the back of Luke’s neck. It’s difficult and she doesn’t think she got most of it, but he still looks up startled and rubs at the collar of his coat.  
  
“I already have one.” She leans in close. “It’s called ‘The Ballad of Why I Left the Commander of Rogue Squadron in the Wampa’s Lair and I’m Not Sorry.’ Want me to sing it for you?”  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
Luke does impish much too well, and there ought to be a regulation about that. It does things to the feelings in her stomach that definitely are a distraction. It’s almost funny how things ended up this way. When she’d started out to strike up a conversation the first time, it had been with the intent that she would make Luke her new best friend if it kriffing well killed her. Because somewhere in her mind, she could still feel the frayed ends of her mind link to the Emperor and it whispered things that she spent long nights trying to forget. If she ever acted on those orders (you will kill Luke Skywalker, the voice said sometimes when it was late and she couldn’t read the words on her files anymore), it would be an utter disaster.  
  
So she’d set about doing everything she had taught herself not to do when dissociating herself from assassination targets. Mara _listened_ to his words, sought out common experiences, shared parts of herself that she’d never told anyone – not even Scout. She invested in Luke Skywalker with nearly everything that her nature allowed. And then was shocked when she went and fell all the way off into the deep end. The one thing she hadn’t counted on was that Luke returned caring for caring, with interest added. It was a fundamental trait of his, that she had learned only too late. Mara does not name the something that grabs at her heart now whenever she hears his voice. With or without name, its power does not diminish either way. One thing she knows is that it keeps running through her mind over and over, how easily she could have lost him in this last battle.  
  
Luke opens his mouth as if to say something else, but then glances over her shoulder.  
  
And there is the reason. Scout stands in the doorway of the hangar, arms crossed and foot tapping in a thoroughly un-Jedi-like pose of sisterly irritation.  
  
“Amarantine Enwandung-Esterhazy -- ”  
  
“That’s not my name,” she says dryly, without much heat. Scout uses her supposed full name to annoy her. Mara will never quite believe that any parents would sling such a clunker of a name at their little baby girl and no amount of arguing will convince her otherwise. She’s pretty sure her long-lost sister is just playing a long game. “Tallisibeth” is not a name anyone would hang on Scout, either. Scout has always been just Scout, the way that Mara is Mara, and that’s a final and obvious conclusion.  
  
“ – what have you done to that poor pilot this time?”  
  
“Something that he inflicted on himself by means of a prior act of war. Janson’s hair needed gluing. That’s all.”  
  
Mara finds her eyes drawn to the habitual way that Scout moves the fingers of her cybernetic arm in the cold. It’s a realistic model, but the gears and joints tend to stiffen up and malfunction below a certain temperature. Hence the need to keep them moving.  
  
Luke looks rather pained. “Oh, for the Force’s sake. I know Wes is – well, Wes, but I need him in shape to fly patrol later, Mara. _Auggghh_.”  
  
“Not easy being the designated adult around here, is it, Luke?” Scout looks greatly amused at Luke’s noises of pilot commander stress.  
  
“He’ll be fine,” Mara says indignantly. “His buddies have the solvent. The worst that will happen is that they’ll extort some of his blackmail material from pranks past back from him in exchange for helping. Whereas I was stuck wondering how I ended up having to spend hours chasing flewts out of my quarters every time I returned here. I don’t care what anyone says, those fluttering things are of the Dark Side. I thought they’d been living in the heat system, until I found that barve Janson planting egg cases under all the chairs.” Her companions snicker at this image, though whether it’s Wes’s prank or the inevitable standoff is up for interpretation. “So, you see. Glued hair is too good for him, really.”  
  
Scout is giving her a Jedi mentor look. That’s going to end in meditation, but she knew it would when she glued Janson’s hair in the first place.  
  
Luke has a distant look, all of a sudden. “So where’s Ahsoka hiding? I can sense her.”  
  
Mara hears a shuffling sound from about four meters to the left, and looks on in dismay as someone climbs out from under one of the empty supply crates. “Oh, you have got to be kidding me. How long was she there?” Mara grumbles under her breath.  
  
Luke, of course, goes practically bounding over to his Jedi “aunt” like a Garnibian bird-retrieving alce on a sugar high. His enthusiasm for bonding time with the woman who could be considered his last surviving family member outside of Leia is rather endearing, actually. Mara can appreciate the sentiment, even if she prefers to be a little more sedate in expressing it. Some sort of animated conversation takes place before he and Ahsoka come to join the others. Mara notices with some amusement that the Togruta woman is wearing some colorful knitted items on her lekku and montrals in order to block out the cold of her surroundings. And here she’d thought that Luke was just really bad at sweaters.  
  
Unfortunately, Mara can sense that something is up from the subtle tension in Ahsoka’s stance. That usually means only one thing, and she’s soon proven right in her prediction.  
  
“Scout, I’m glad to have the chance to catch up with you. You too, Mara. But actually, I’ve come here to borrow the two of you for a job.”  
  
No surprise, given the troubleshooter role that Ahsoka has played for the Alliance. Although she has technically returned to the Jedi, her years as a Gray Paladin stand the formidable Rebel in good stead on all kinds of dangerous assignments. Getting called away by her has happened a few times before, and it’s always exciting – but also always leads to things that Mara considers as “the times we almost died.”  
  
Luke waves them off, a little disappointed but saying he needs to work on the X-wing. It’s true, and Mara should be glad to have something to do other than freeze on Hoth. But she still finds herself slowing as they walk away further into Echo Base.  
  
Mara finds herself under scrutiny, with Ahsoka’s sapphire blue eyes regarding her and the fluffier-than-usual lekku flicking thoughtfully like a feline’s tail. The Jedi was her first friend among the Rebels. She had been the one person who was able to see through the quest to finish what Scout started in attempting to show Mara the truth of her existence with the Empire. But she also has been extremely busy and they have been on different missions lately. She misses the fearless Togruta and her sense of humor, so this mission will not be entirely bad even if they do end up being chased by swarms of TIE fighters and the full force of the Inquisitorius. Oh, why not be frank – _when_ they end up being chased by swarms of TIE fighters and the full force of the Inquisitorius.  
  
“We’ve got fourteen hours before we need to go,” Ahsoka says, glancing backwards at the X-wing and the shadowed form of Luke – now tinkering industriously with something underneath the fighter. Scout walks on several paces ahead, pretending ignorance of the conversation. She’s never been much more comfortable with emotional subjects than Mara is.  
  
“Mara, this is going to be a difficult one. For you and for all of us. I think that there’s something there with you and Luke that you’re not telling us,” and she holds up a hand in a calming gesture. “Which is none of my business, yes. We’ve chosen not to mandate against relationships and I stand by that.” Mara looks back with an attempt at blankness. She really wishes Ahsoka would get onto a different track.  
  
“It’s only that you’re both important to me and – I’ve stood at crossroads like that. Once I said nothing, and before I knew it he was gone. The next time I grabbed at the possibility like a drowning woman, and that relationship was a total disaster.” She sighs, her striped face pensive. “Kaj was the one where I finally got it right. Thank the Force for Kaj.”  
  
“You really are smitten, aren’t you?” She raises an eyebrow and smiles at Ahsoka’s wry look.  
  
Mara waits uncertainly as the Jedi collects her thoughts. “The problem is that we could be gone tomorrow, Mara. I don’t want you to face that test not being honest with yourself, or with regrets. Whatever those might be. So I won’t tell you to postpone your feelings, or act on them, or anything else. I just ask that you look into your true self and see what it holds, with patience.”  
  
  
  
**Notes** :  
  
This story’s title and much of the inspiration for its themes come from the song “The Price of Fire” by the band Capercaillie.   
  
The battle mentioned is not meant to be an exact counterpart to any of the canonical events, but Toprawa (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Toprawa>) was a development site for the Death Star.  
  
Neebrays (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Neebray>) – very large creatures that can survive in vacuum and feed on nebula gases. They are found in areas such as the Balmorra Run, which runs through a nebula. (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Balmorra_Run>)  
  
Scout (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tallisibeth_Enwandung-Esterhazy>) – in this particular AU, she happens to be Mara’s older sister who was given to the Jedi at a young age. One difference from the Legends version is that she did eventually choose to be adopted as a member of her guardians’ Mandalorian group rather than sticking strictly to the Jedi path. But her canon history leaves off at a certain point, so I’m just theorizing that it happened later.  
  
Mij Gilamar (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mij_Gilamar>) and Ovolot Qail Uthan (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ovolot_Qail_Uthan>)  
  
What happened on Mimban (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Mimban>) and Wayland? I don’t know yet! (*runs away*) But I’ve always liked Splinter of the Mind’s Eye and I’m sure that with Mara there it would be a bit less facepalm-inducing on the Skywalker front.   
   
Vendaxa (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Vendaxa>) – home of the acklay and other toothy things.  
  
Mandragora flowers are named after this genus and the associated legends about mandrake plants. (<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mandragora_(genus)>)  
  
Candorian plague (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Candorian_plague>)  
  
Yenthrekk is an OC. I’m not sure what his species will turn out to actually be.  
  
The University of Sanbra Guide to Intelligent Life (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/The_University_of_Sanbra_Guide_to_Intelligent_Life>)  
  
Regarding Scout’s name for Mara, I’m not entirely sure whether she’s trolling or not. Amarantine is an alternate spelling of the word “amaranthine.” (<https://en.wiktionary.org/wiki/amaranthine#English>) It has some interesting meanings and I rather like it – but it is a mouthful!   
   
Flewts (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Flewt>)  
  
Ahsoka’s hiding under the box trick was entirely inspired by a Tumblr gif that shows her and Anakin sneaking around underneath boxes in the Clone Wars. It’s about as goofily adorable as that sounds.  
  
The Garnibian bird-retrieving alce was meant to be a Golden Retriever stand-in, but I decided to go with this creature (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Feathered_dog>) for inspiration. It looked a bit like a gryphon without wings, and that form is called an alce in European heraldry. (<https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Griffin#Form>) Their homeworld is Garnib. (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Garnib>)  
  
The knitted lekku-sweaters were inspired by Tumblr as well. People were theorizing about how Hera keeps from getting cold on the Ghost, I believe.   
   
Gray Paladin (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Paladin>)  
  
The “Kaj” mentioned is Kajin Savaros (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Kajin_Savaros>) – as seen in the epilogue of Long Gone, I’ve gone with the idea that he recovered from the worst of his issues in the Coruscant Nights series and eventually met Ahsoka after he had been left at a healing facility on Shili.


	3. Can't Look Away (Part 2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mara does some soul searching and composes some romantic poetry.

**Part 2/3**  
  
It’s not so easy to do, Mara thinks later as she brings herself out of an unsuccessful attempt at meditation. At least she thinks of it as a failure, though Scout claims that she won't always know what benefits it may have yielded without her knowing. A few stories of subconscious warnings have convinced her that it may indeed work that way for fully-fledged adepts, but Mara isn't so sure about herself. She doesn’t always know where she is in regards to the Force, and it drives her spare at times. The subtleties have always come more easily to her. But at those rare times when she sees into the depths where possible futures lie, everything twists sideways on her. It’s all very frustrating.  
  
Giving up on meditation to show her the way, she crawls into bed and drifts into a dreamless sleep.  
  
_Thud!_  
  
“Rise and shine, Red!”  
  
“Blargh.” There needs to be some sort of law about people expecting her to be sentient at this hour. Whatever hour it is. The chrono reveals that she has gotten exactly an hour and twenty-four minutes of sleep.  
  
“She lives, friends,” Cilghal intones, hearing the bleary threats streaming from within Mara’s room. There are other feet scuffing about in the hallway. Resigned and in a state of dress – if not as fully awake as she’d like – Mara opens the door and gives the small herd outside a baleful glare. The Mon Calamari Padawan appears to have collected an entourage.  
  
“What is it now?”  
  
“Morning, Mara. We’re going to get stinking drunk before we run off to pull on Lord Jerec’s cape.” Korto Vos gestures cheerfully at the group.  
  
The sorrel-haired woman standing next to Cilghal sighs. Mara remembers vaguely that she is a scientist working with the Alliance. Another of the faces that come and go from Echo Base as often as Mara does herself, known to her only through mentions in passing. Possibly named Dust or something. “What he means is that we’re going to have a small amount of something mildly alcoholic and wish we were irresponsible enough to actually get smashed before an important mission.”  
  
With an offer like that, how can she refuse? However, it beats meditation hands down. Although Cilghal and Korto are the only ones there that Mara knows at all well, Runab having been a later addition to T’ra Saa’s Jedi class, it isn’t as bad as she expected. The Rodian pilot Andoorni Hui has some common interests and soon she and Mara are enthralled in discussing one of the base’s latest acquired ships, a Z-95 Headhunter that both agree could be improved by retrofitting the existing cobbled-together arrangement that makes it a truly “Ugly” starfighter.  
  
She’s concerned in spite of herself at the way their second medic seems content to sit on the fringe in Cilghal’s shadow and brood over the mixer whose liquor content is quite likely a matter of name and optimistic imagination only. Mara suspects it’s the result of Nyinahl knowing the Jedi and their warnings about combining the Force with alcohol – particularly when it regards their wayward apprentices. The medic, pilot, and scientist are all “guilty” by association with the young Jedi students. Mara manages to pry a name out of the short-haired woman, but trying to get actual social interaction from Aurin Leith today appears to be like squeezing blood from a carbonite block. Still, Cilghal seems to have the situation in hand since there is a quiet discussion going on between her and Leith when Mara heads for the door.  
  
She wanders the corridors, the air growing colder and draftier as she approaches the outer regions where the vehicles are housed. The Alliance’s efforts at insulating the base can only extend so far. Mara pauses outside the hangar bay doors, seeing the faint outline of herself reflected back and transformed to a hazy outline by the mist of her breath. She looks like nothing more than a wraith glimpsed in the nearly opaque durasteel. It used to be that was all she was meant to be, the unseen hand that rearranged the patterns of other’s lives and deaths in the night. Always gone by the morning.  
  
I can be more than that, is the mantra that she silently repeats with every step. The doors hiss shut behind her.  
  
The battered X-wing is still there, and in only somewhat better condition to her practiced eye. But Luke, who is normally prone to tend his fighter and astromech as though they were wounded friends, is nowhere to be seen. Mara scans the bay, swiftly analyzing the smattering of pilots, technicians, and others at work. No Skywalkers to be seen.  
  
Drawing her coat closer around her, she heads back. The pang of disappointment is hard to suppress, though it was always possible that she wouldn’t be able to spot him before leaving. He might already be off on that patrol, and that will take several hours. When he returns, he’ll probably be too tired to comprehend a word she says. Typical Luke timing.  
  
She slams her palm against the handlock, about ready to pick a fight with the next man, woman, droid, or wampa ice monster that she sees on this day that was clearly carved out in poodoo before it began.  
  
“Mara, there you are! I’ve been looking everywhere. I thought you were going to be departing on Ahsoka’s ship down in the other quadrant. How did you end up in here?”  
  
“You.” She looks at him, driven nearly speechless. “You –“ Mara aims an accusatory finger at him, then stares at it, as if in annoyance at its inadequacy. Her hands describe an object of wavering dimensions in the air, the sketch of an emotion that isn’t quite outrage but only because she can’t quite pin it down. “You. Why do you think I was here? Why am I always coming here, Luke? Do you think it’s so I can better enjoy the fresh mountain breezes of Frozen Shebs Fun World?”  
  
Comprehension dawns at last. “Oh.”  
  
“Yes, farmboy,” she says through a hand pressed to her face. “I was here because I was looking for you.”  
  
“Actually, I was talking to Scout yesterday and – “  
  
“You were?”  
  
“And I’ve been thinking about it ever since, and so – “  
  
“Well, I was thinking too, actually – and – “  
  
“I kept trying to find you, but this place is a maze and you were quiet in the Force, so I came back and here you are, and – “  
  
It’s amazing really, how much an emergent Force bond does not do to promote grace in communications. Mara feels the moment of unspoken reaching stretch, and realizes that if she lets this go on she’s going to forever be known to herself as the Mara Jade who was completely inarticulate and communicating in mime at a very critical point.  
  
She clears her throat. “I would really like it if you would kiss me right now. Really.”  
  
The smile she gets in return for this exercise in romantic poetry is as brilliant as the heart of a supernova. Luke has the most wonderful eyes – it’s not the first time she’s thought so lately. It’s all too much and she can’t look away as much as all her old voices tell her that getting this close to another can never end well.  
  
“Same here.”  
  
They lean in as one, and manage to bump noses rather awkwardly in the process. It hardly registers, because then they find the way and there is the feeling – cliché as it sounds to her even now – that time has stopped entirely outside the world that consists of the taste of Luke’s mouth on hers, the press of her hand against his shoulder, and the feel of his arms around her waist. She can sense that the Force is doing something, turning about on its axis in a chain reaction of fate. But it doesn’t matter a bit. Mara could not give two credits for the Force right now, because it has nothing to do with what is and matters most. It’s the who of her and Luke that makes her feel giddy, not the what.  
  
So strange, Mara thinks. People look at her hair, feel the sting of her temper, and call her fiery. But here and now she knows that for her, Luke is where fire lives. Sunlight on her face in the light of a new day, the spark of flame and smell of wax for every candle she’s seen lit by those waiting for something better, the singing heart of the lightsaber she built with her own hands, the blaze of a starship’s engines taking flight, the gleam of a luna hawk’s feathers on a clear night.  
  
Stars, she is making kriffing poetry here after all.  
  
Eventually, though, they have to come up for air. She leans back, considering Luke’s expression with a smug smile.  
  
“Just for the record,” he whispers, “that was a great idea. I wish to subscribe to your holozine.”  
  
It’s only at this point that she notices they’ve gathered an audience, judging from the sounds of applause and anooba whistles echoing from the corners of the hangar.  
  
Luke makes some remark in Huttese that causes the main part of the crowd to chuckle and back off to their work. Or perhaps it is the giant mynock-eating grin she gives the lot of them, her teeth bared in fierce exhultation. The one that says just try and make me embarrassed, little boys and girls. So this is what it feels like, when people say that their love makes them feel alive. Who would have thought?  
  
  
****

**Notes** :

Some of these characters were also mentioned in the epilogue chapters of Long Gone, but I’ll re-link them here since it’s been a while.  
  
Cilghal (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Cilghal>) is one of the other Jedi apprentices in this AU, and a member of Luke’s New Jedi Order in the books. Here she’s started training earlier and as a contemporary of him and Mara.  
  
Korto Vos (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Korto_Vos>) is also part of that generation of new Jedi in this ‘verse (though there’s no telling what happened to him in Legends.)  
  
Jerec (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jerec>) - one of the Dark Jedi working for the Empire.  
  
The scientist named “Dust or something”  can be found here: <http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Dusque_Mistflier>  
  
T’ra Saa ([http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T'ra_Saa](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/T%27ra_Saa)) – one of the Jedi Purge survivors mentoring this motley bunch of apprentices.  
  
Runab Ehata is an OC who was also mentioned in _Long Gone_. He’s an Ishi Tib who works for the Rebellion and was found to be Force-sensitive, so now he’s in Jedi training as well.  
  
Andoorni Hui (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Andoorni_Hui>) is a Rodian pilot from the Rogue Squadron books, which are apparently not specific on when she started as an X-wing pilot. Also, this is AU.  So here she is already there by the time they are at Echo base.  
  
Z-95 Headhunter (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Z-95>)  
  
Ugly (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Ugly>) – cobbled-together ships, usually starfighters.  
  
Nyinahl is an OC and apparently has the thankless job of bartending at Echo Base.   
   
Aurin Leith (<http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Aurin_Leith>) appears in one of the Adventure Journal short stories collected in _Tales from the Empire_. The events of that story explain why she seems so morose here.  
  
In more immature news, "shebs" is Mandalorian slang for “butt.” I’ve assumed that Mara picked it up since she’s been around Scout.


	4. Can't Look Away (Part 3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Luke and Mara look for a place to snog on Echo Base, and in which Hoth is crowded with Rebels and also very cold.

**Part 3/3**  
  
It’s incredible how many tactical difficulties Echo Base presents as a location for making out. Mara begins to have a grudging admiration for the intrepid Rebels who somehow manage to create the dramas that go around the gossip mill. Space, furniture, and privacy are all at a premium. And lest she forget, it’s colder than tauntaun snot. This new thing between her and Luke is so unformed that neither of them really cares to suggest going back to quarters for complete solitude. So they’re left wandering the halls with arms interlinked, searching for the mythical quiet corner.    
  
The south passage seems like a promising prospect, but turns out to be already occupied.   
  
“I think I’m traumatized,” Luke murmurs as they back out with all haste.   
  
“Oh, hush.” She looks at him curiously. “You don’t approve of them?”   
  
“It’s not that. Not exactly. I mean, Han is my friend too and I know he’s not what people might think. Stang, he’s worth ten of any of the twits who complain about his past. It’s just hard to get used to, I guess,” he says thoughtfully.   
  
“Well, I suppose I’d be a little uncomfortable if I ran across my sister kissing someone too. Though part of that’s because I’ve never seen Scout so much as look at anybody that way.” Mara tries to imagine the Mandalorian-Jedi going moon-eyed over a crush and can’t help but laugh. “No. I think she’s a bit Old Republic.”   
  
“Am I going to get a stern lecture for leading her impressionable Padawan astray?” He’s teasing her, but there’s a hint of question in the wrinkling of his forehead. It is something that she also has a few ponderings about too. This new development between them will change every other major relationship in their lives, even if only subtly.    
  
“Luke, Scout doesn’t have any impressionable Padawans. She has a homicidal little sister who likes to play with knives.”   
  
“True.” They leave it at that, for now. Time enough to deal with the rest of the galaxy later.   
  
The downtime areas of the base are a little bit less frigid, but also chock full of the other Rebel personnel and their chatter. Mara aims her “dare you to comment” smirk at the Rogues as she and Luke pass by that particular nexus of chaos and cigarra smoke. Janson gives her a thumbs-up from where he’s sitting with his new buzz cut, all grudges apparently forgotten for the moment. She answers that with a real smile. The Rogues are a bunch of maladjusted hooligans, but she honestly likes them. Good thing, since they’ll probably be seeing more of each other in the future.   
  
There’s a lively card game taking place at the corner table that the Force adepts and students working with the Alliance have been unofficially exiled to for all such games. Mara recognizes Korto and Runab, but there are a handful of others unknown to her: a Revwien Thuwisten burbling away at the rest as he, she, or some unknown plant gender pronoun knocks back a tumbler of nitrogen infusion; a human woman of about Mara’s age with darker red hair – no long-lost relation, she notes with some relief at the lack of a familial Force resonance; a wiry old man bundled up in about three times as much winter clothing as the rest; and a purple Twi’lek who spends half the time scribbling something onto the sheet of flimsy laid on the table beside her. The conversation at the table seems to revolve around how they are all confident that the other parties are cheating with the Force.   
  
Luke chuckles after they’re out of range. “They’re hunting up the wrong wroshyr tree. Shelvay’s going to clean them all out because he doesn’t need the Force to cheat – he’s a card krakana.”   
  
“Figures. One of your aunt’s old Jedi friends?”   
  
“Yeah. I think she recruits them from Chalmun’s Cantina back in Mos Eisley. Or at least somewhere like it.”   
  
“She got me from a sinkhole on Utapau. Literally.”   
  
“I know.” She ruffles his hair at that, just because.   
  
Luke turns to a new room. “Here we are. I thought this place would be empty and it is.”   
  
“Aha! The gazebo.” Mara uses the popular nickname for the room, which demonstrates a bit of a mistake in architecture. The designers must have thought to give Echo Base’s residents a room with a window to the outside world, using non-reflective transparisteel walls that were formulated to be hidden from aerial view. What was not considered was just how depressing the outside of Hoth is most of the time. It’s the one room where nobody goes unless they have to, for the most part.    
  
She waves at the ceiling where snow drifts have piled up to block the sun again. “Nice view of –“   
  
“—snow”, they finish in unison. “And more snow. Snow, snow, snooooooooowwwww.” It’s the old chant known to anyone who has been on Echo Base for about ten seconds or more.   
  
Still, someone has been kind enough to leave a few large, overstuffed chairs in the room. Mara tries to picture how this shipment ended up on Hoth and gives up. She’s just too tired to think. Her interrupted night’s sleep is catching up with her. The two of them curl up together in a chair that is almost large enough and Mara leans back into his warmth. This certainly beats the other ways she’s heard of keeping body heat on Hoth.   
  
“You’re so much better than a dead tauntaun, Luke.”   
  
“Why, thank you. That means a lot to me.” He snorts. “I strongly recommend against the tauntaun thing unless you absolutely must.”    
  
“Han said you were really messed up when they brought you in.” She’s experiencing the clenched-heart feeling that she identifies as “pacing” these days – the one that gives her insomnia and makes her wander about the base being even crankier than usual, according to witnesses.    
  
“It wasn’t great. But I’m fine now. And that won’t happen again.”   
  
“No, something else will happen instead. You’re really dependable about finding new and different ways to nearly die.”   
  
“I don’t find them so much as they find me, I think.”   
  
“Huh. What does your Master Yoda say about that?”   
  
Luke makes a harrumphing sound and she immediately pushes him in the shoulder.   
  
“No you don’t! Don’t you even think of it!”   
  
“Ahem.” The imitation of the little green Jedi Master’s voice is so spot on it’s beyond disturbing. “Adventure. Heh. Excitement. Heh. A Jedi craves not these things.”   
  
“Gah, Luke! Stop it!” She’s about to die of laughter, or fall off the chair. One or the other. He has to be stopped. “The last thing I want to be hearing right now is Master Yoda – no offence to the gremlin.”   
  
To ensure that the dramatic interpretations cease, she turns her head and kisses him. This feels just as strong, but less frantic than before, and she thinks that she can probably stay awake and do this until they come to fetch her and Luke for their next assignments. But at some point she’s leaning on his shoulder and closes her eyes, just for a minute. Occasionally she half-wakes, feeling the slow breathing of his chest in sleep.    
  
The holo that Luke’s squadmates take of this scene shows him and Mara pillowed against each other and resting peacefully, with a variety of lightweight objects piled on top: gauze, pieces of flimsy, chunks of packing foam, and feathers. Apparently the Rogues are inspired by some holonet meme about seeing how many things one can pile on a pittin without waking the creature from its slumber.   
  
Hobbie has no idea that Mara doesn’t dispose of the picture after she snatches the camera right out of his hand right as she awakens from a sound sleep, since he is a bit busy running away with the rest of his friends at that point. It’s a silly, sappy, undignified image and she immediately decides to keep it forever. Everyone in the Rebellion seems to have their own personal flame they light to remember what they fight for. This one will be hers.   
  
  
  
** Notes ** :   
  
Revwien ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Revwien ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Revwien) ) – plant-based species.   
  
Thuwisten ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Thuwisten ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Thuwisten) ) – practitioners of the Tyia ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tyia ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Tyia) ), a Force tradition and religion that originated with the Revwien species.   
  
The unnamed characters at the table are Wuwuhuul ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wuwuhuul ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Wuwuhuul) ), Fable Astin ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Fable_Astin ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Fable_Astin) ), and Rachi Sitra ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rachi_Sitra ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Rachi_Sitra) ).   
  
Corwin Shelvay ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corwin_Shelvay ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Corwin_Shelvay) )   
  
Krakana ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Krakana ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Krakana) ) – an aquatic predator.   
  
Chalmun’s Cantina ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chalmun's_Spaceport_Cantina ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Chalmun's_Spaceport_Cantina) )   
  
Pittin ( [ http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pittin ](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Pittin) )   
  
As for the prank, it was inspired by seeing this book a while ago:  [ http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/stuff-on-my-cat-mario-garza/1112495733?ean=9780811855389 ](http://www.barnesandnoble.com/w/stuff-on-my-cat-mario-garza/1112495733?ean=9780811855389)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Can't Look Away by Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp - read by Findswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959609) by [Findswoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Findswoman/pseuds/Findswoman), [Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp/pseuds/Kahara_the_Ghostly_Galoomp)




End file.
